Colors for the Potters
by 1hopelessromantic
Summary: The colors of the rainbow plus brown black silver and gold and what they mean to the potter family. I did this because i really wanted to read one and couldn't find one so i made one.


A/N: This is for Harry Potter Colors because I really wanted to read one and their were none so I made my own.

Red: **The color of her hair:**

He loved the color of her hair, she hated it. They fought over it a lot. When they had Lily Harry jumped for joy at the patch of red hair on her head. Ginny on the other hand cried over it. He comforted her and said that she and her daughter were beautiful. Once Lily grew up Ginny agreed with Harry that red hair was pretty nice.

**The color of blood:**

Scarlet was not the color of her hair. Deep scarlet was blood. It brought many memories of the war back so when they bought their flat and the main room was deep scarlet the first thing they did was paint it cream.

**The color of Griffindoor: **

James' room was Griffindoor red. Lily's was Griffindoor gold and Albus' was Dark brown. Harry loved the color of Griffindoor red. Ginny did too. The color reminded f them of Hogwarts. They both missed the place a lot.

Orange: **The color of Sunsets:**

Harry had always liked sunsets. The couple had spent many nights watching the sunset. But the one special thing was that all three of their children were born right as the sun set. The five of them would watch sunsets on each of their birthdays. James' fell over winter break. Albus's was in the summer and Lily's was during Easter Holiday.

**The color of Pumpkins:**

Harry hated Halloween. His parents had died on that night. When James, Albus, And lily were too young to understand why Harry hated Halloween they had done the Halloween things. Then before they went to Hogwarts he told each of them. At Hogwarts the three hated the holiday. Their least favorite part was the pumpkins. They never ever had pumpkin pie, soup, bread or anything else since of the connection with Halloween.

**The color of The rest of the Weasley's hair. **Ginny's hair came from her uncles. The rest of the Weasley's had orange hair. Harry preferred the red to the orange but he would never tell Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, or Ron that.

Yellow: **The Sun: **

The sun was yellow. Harry always thought that the sun was important. It reminded him that their was always something their watching over him. And if their was no sun their were either clouds or the moon to watch over him. And if their was no moon than their as the stars. HE loved the Sun which puzzled the rest of his family but they let it be.

**Galleons:**

whenever Harry went to the bank and saw his mountains of Gold he wanted to spend it all but he didn't. He knew that if that yellow ever left for good he would be in trouble so he always kept a little yellow in his life.

**Griffindoor:**

Lily's room was golden yellow. Ginny loved the color yellow. It represented the innocence she wanted lily to keep forever. Harry also liked it for this reason but Lily liked it because it was bright and represented that good things were always their you just had to look for them.

Green: **His eyes:**

Harry's eyes were the most beautiful color green to Ginny. They represent everything about him. The dark green for his past, the light for his future, the brown specks were his courage and the white specks were his mischief. Albus had his eyes. Ginny had wanted all her children to have his eyes.

**Christmas trees:**

Harry's favorite holiday was christmas because it was a time of family. He loved the green of evergreen trees. Ginny loved the smell of evergreen trees and the kids loved what lay under the branches, so every year the Potter's got a christmas tree.

**Grass:**

Grass made harry think of picnics and both his and his parents first date with their partner had been a picnic. Every year on the anniversary of their first date they went on a picnic. When James and Albus got old enough to date they had their first dates on a picnic. Lily's first date was going to be a picnic but it rained so they had a picnic inside.

Blue: **The Lake at Hogwarts**

Harry and Ginny's first date, a picnic, was right next to the lake. They spent a lot of time by the lake. Albus' first date was in the exact same place and he and his date went swimming after. James and his date went skinny-dipping. Lily's date took her out in the rain and they jumped in the lake.

**The Sky:**

They sky was harry and Ginny's favorite place. They both loved to fly. Ginny flew for the Holly Head Harpies. Lily followed in her footsteps. James also became a professional quidditch player. Albus' was a great quidditch player but ended up becoming the defense against the dark arts teacher and then the Headmaster after Hermionie.

**The Weasely sweaters for the children.**

Molly still made the sweaters and Harry got Green Ginny got Bright blue and So did lily. Albus got blue and James got Deep Midnight blue. Then one year Harry asked Molly why he was the only one in his family that didn't get blue, and Molly claimed to have never noticed. The next year Lily got royal blue and Harry got Bright blue the same shade as Ginny's.

Purple**: Dusk:**

Dusk was Ginny's favorite time of the day, when the sky turned purple like wine grapes and the clouds stood out so beautifully, when the last streaks of gold and pink showed at the horizon was when Ginny got her inspiration. Ginny painted thousands of Dusks till she got one right. James wrote music at dusk, Albus wrote poetry, and Lily wrote stories. All by the light of the moon at dusk.

**James' Favorite Color.**

James loved purple for it went beautiful with his black hair and brown eyes. Lily' loved purple because it clashed with her dark red hair, and Albus' loved purple because it went nicely with the green in his eyes. Harry and Ginny were impartial to Purple, neither hating not loving the color. Lily loved lavender, James plum and Albus royal.

**Plums:**

The whole family loved plums they had a plum tree in their yard, they ate plums at least twice a week and everyone thought them crazy for it. At Hogwarts the children ate the plum desserts and they loved plum ice cream. Lily gave the house elves the recipe. Plums were a big part of the Potters so much that they were called the 'Plum Potters'

Pink: **Least favorite color.**

No one in the family liked pink. It clashed with the girls hair and matched too perfectly with the boys.

Brown: **Her eyes:**

Ginny had the best eyes according to Harry. They were between chocolate and honey brown. James got her eyes. Lily had hazel eyes a combination of ginny and Harry's eyes. James' hair was dark brown like burnt dark chocolate.

**Mud: **every summer the potters would have a mud fight in their back yard. Every year at Hogwarts the Potters, Weasely's and the Longbottom's would have a mud fight. Every year The parents would get a note from Hermionie telling them of the mud fight and every year it would say that they would get expelled from Hogwarts if they did it again. They never did thanks to Ron who had quite an influence over his wife.

**Chocolate: **Harry and Ginny loved Chocolate. So did James, but neither Lily nor Albus liked chocolate. Ginny slowly started to not like chocolate, and so did Harry. By the time James graduated neither Harry nor Ginny nor Albus nor Lily liked Chocolate. Then one day James had a piece of chocolate cake and hated it. The potter's turned into Chocolate- haters. Maybe it was Voldemorts final curse on them.

Black: **Harry, And Albus's hair:**

Both of them had raven black hair. Ginny loved it and wanted all her children to have black hair. She got 1/3 of her wish. At first she thought that James had black hair but as he got older and when Albus' hair was grown and they would stand next to each other you could see that he really had Dark Dark Dark Brown hair not Black.

**Ink: **Ginny used ink to write journalism pieces, Harry used ink to write Auror reports. James used ink to write songs, Albus used ink to write poetry, and Lily used ink to write stories. The Potter home was always stocked with ink. So much so that Ron called them the 'Inky Potters'

**Night: **All of the potters were night birds not morning people. They would stay up late finishing work or free time projects of theirs. And they loved to work by the light of the moon. When Hugo was little he asked if the Potter's were vampires since they stayed up so late.

Silver: **His favorite Color:**

Harry's favorite color was silver. It wet well with his hair and his eyes, it was business like yet fun. And it was a connection to Ginny since her favorite color was Gold.

**Slytherin: ** James, Lily, Ginny, and Harry were all Gryffindoors. Their instinct was to hate all Slytherins, so yes Albus was scared about being a Slytherin. When the sorting hat was about to call out Slytherin Albus thought _NO I don't want to be a Slytherin_ and the sorting hat placed him in Ravenclaw instead.

Gold: **Ginny's favorite Color:**

Ginny loved Gold because it didn't clash with her hair, Gold and Blue were too of the few colors that didn't. She loved Gold because it was Griffindoor, it went well with her eyes, it went well with purple her son's favorite color, brown her other sons' favorite color and blue her daughter's favorite color. She loved it because Silver and Gold were perfect together just like her and Harry.

**1st place: ** Ginny, James, and Lily all had gold trophies from quidditch. Harry had a Gold auror medal. And Albus got a Gold plaque that pronounced him Headmaster of Hogwarts.


End file.
